heroes_and_villains_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Noctus
Biography Early history It is known for a fact that his middle child and second son, Soren fell out of the nest when he was still a hatchling. He told his children stories of the Guardians. While his younger children were hypnotized with their father's stories, his oldest son Kludd denied such and believed the stories to be fairy tales. (Kludd also later believed that his father filling his younger siblings' heads with these thoughts is what made them weak.) Battle of the Ice Claws re-told After retelling a story to his children, his wife, Marella tells Noctus that's enough stories for one night and says that it's off to bed. Branching with Kludd and Soren The next night, Noctus taught Soren and Kludd how to fly. However, during the lesson, Kludd, tried to prove himself better, and declared that he was going to be the strongest Barn owl that the world had ever seen. However, Noctus told Kludd that while he had good strength, he was about to tell him that owls make the best hunters. Kludd interrupted his father before he could finish and says that they were silent fliers, but Noctus pointed out that if kept showing off, then the mice would run away and then the future grandchildren Noctus would have would starve with their mother and Kludd. Later, Soren came to join them with his leafy helmet. However, Noctus told his son he wouldn't be needing it on first branching lessons. He gently assured his son that no matter how much noise he made, it was only on the first try. Noctus proudly told Soren he did a good job on the first try. However, the two brothers, Kludd and Soren, raced up against each other. Marella later came out and told their sons that they did enough fighting, and tells them to go inside. The two mates stay behind. Marella confides to her husband of Soren's status as a dreamer and asks Noctus if she worries for their youngest son. However, Noctus says that he is worried for both their sons, and is afraid that the time for them to leave is almost upon them. Marella tells Noctus not to worry as they both go out hunting. Finding their children Noctus and Marella returned from their hunt, only to find Soren and Kludd had been kidnapped by a duo of pure Ones called Jatt and Jutt. Later, they went looking for their children, but don't notice that their daughter, Eglantine is later kidnapped by Kllud,d who became a Pure One. Reunion with his children After the Battle of St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls, Marella and Noctus were reunited with their son Soren and their daughter, Eglantine, while also losing Kludd. She and her husband watched as Soren and his friends were accepted as Guardians of Ga'Hoole. Unknown to Noctus and her family, his son Kludd survived the fire and presumably will became the next Metal Beak. Death Noctus and Marella died of old age.